Lotus Evora
The Lotus Evora was added on October 7th 2011 in a Live Update. When the car was released, it had a bug, which caused some players to crash when viewing the Evora from some distances. This bug has now been fixed. This car has retired on December 29th 2011, but on January 27th 2012, the Cop Edition was released, making it purchaseable at the moment. On June 27th 2012, it became available for Cash. Performance The Lotus Evora is a swift, lightweight rear-mid engine, rear-wheel drive (RMR) sports car. It is powered by a V6 with a modest power output. It has excellent steering, low curb weight and soft suspension, which makes the Evora a great car for racing. and a close competitor with the Murciélago LP 640. It has traits characteristic of typical Lotus sports cars like the Elise, Europa S, and Exige with quick and responsive driving. It has an explosive Perfect Start thanks to its strong acceleration and cosmic NOS. The Evora can be a very tricky car to drive because of large oversteer at high speeds. This also can cause problems when landing from jumps, as its excessive wheelspin can throw it out of control. After the Car Classes update the Lotus Evora was nerfed, its acceleration was reduced and the handling was made slightly worse, though it can still reach its top speed of 309 km/h. It can compete in a wide variety of races because of its excellent performance stats and extremely powerful Nitrous. Tuned to the max with Pro or Ultra parts, the car can compete very well with, and even outperform most high-end cars like the Porsche 911 GT3 RS, the BMW M1 Procar, the Ford Mustang RTR-X, and the Lamborghini Murciélago, among others. This car is not a great choice for Pursuit Outruns because of its weight. It will fare better in Team Escapes, because it is good for Rhino dodging, though it can get easily taken down by police vehicles. Overall, the Evora boasts a powerful hybrid of exotic performance and tuner-like handling. It costs 1,800,000 IGC wich is makes it a popular IGC alternative to the Murciélago LP 640. : Top Speed: 309 km/h / Acceleration Speed: 213 km/h + 31 km/h NOS / Handling Speed: 213 km/h Editions *Blue *Yellow *Cop Edition (Unavailable) Car Stats Special Editions - Aftermarket Parts Have this car? Please contribute to this section. Bodykits *2,200 SB - Tensor nfsw 2011-12-15 18-11-00-34.png|Tensor Front nfsw 2011-12-15 18-12-27-95.png|Tensor Rear nfsw 2011-12-15 18-11-04-44.png|Incline Front nfsw 2011-12-15 18-12-38-83.png|Incline Rear nfsw 2011-12-15 18-11-10-16.png|Rex Front nfsw 2011-12-15 18-12-46-08.png|Rex Rear nfsw 2011-12-15 18-11-18-93.png|Optima Front nfsw 2011-12-15 18-12-50-51.png|Optima Rear nfsw 2011-12-15 18-11-25-66.png|Excel Front nfsw 2011-12-15 18-12-56-58.png|Excel Rear nfsw 2011-12-15 18-11-43-59.png|Cascade Front nfsw 2011-12-15 18-13-10-38.png|Cascade Rear nfsw 2011-12-15 18-11-48-59.png|Pulse Front nfsw 2011-12-15 18-13-15-81.png|Pulse Rear nfsw 2011-12-15 18-11-56-40.png|Flow Front nfsw 2011-12-15 18-13-25-37.png|Flow Rear nfsw 2011-12-15 18-12-01-40.png|Pressure Front nfsw 2011-12-15 18-13-32-97.png|Pressure Rear nfsw 2011-12-15 18-12-06-50.png|Offroad Front nfsw 2011-12-15 18-13-38-22.png|Offroad Rear nfsw 2011-12-15 18-12-12-39.png|Transform Front nfsw 2011-12-15 18-13-43-82.png|Transform Rear *2,200 SB - Incline *2,200 SB - Rex *2,200 SB - Optima *2,200 SB - Excel *2,200 SB - Supremo *1,500 SB - Cascade *1,500 SB - Pulse *150,000 IGC - Flow *150,000 IGC - Pressure *150,000 IGC - Offroad *150,000 IGC - Transform Appearances Although "Need For Speed: World" released a different variant of the Evora, in "Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)", the Lotus Evora S appears in the game. This car was also featured in Need For Speed The Run. NFSHP2010.jpg NFSTR.jpg Gallery Lotus Evora.jpg|Blue Edition Lotus Evora Cop.jpg|Cop Edition Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Lotus Category:RWD Cars Category:Cop Edition Vehicles Category:British Cars Category:V6 powered Cars Category:Cash Category:IGC Cars Category:Class A